A vampire's tale
by truth-be-told-hope-has-gone
Summary: December 14, 1895, Mello's family is murdered. 1906, he leaves and becomes a vampire. 1907, he comes back. 1907-2008,seeking revenge against his family's murderer, Near. Matt, a child vampire, and his supposed dead master are his only hope at revenge.
1. Tale 1, the vampire attacked

AN: This is my real way of writing. I hope you like it. If it's too dark, tell me and I'll try to brighten it up a bit. Don't promise anything though :P

ENJOY!

Oh! By the way, Mello is the main vampire. Matt is his brother and he will be appearing later on. Even have his own attack described. And amazingly enough, he'll be the more violent one! ^_^

* * *

Vampire's First Attack

The vampire is hidden in the dark shadows of the cloudy night. Watching and waiting for his unsuspecting victim. Patiently waiting for the smell of the extra succulent blood to reach him. Time passes from minutes to hours. The humans finally leaving the streets.

Finally he smells it. The sweet smell of blood. Young blood. The smell has a slight mix of rust and salt. But oh so mouthwatering.

He watches the girl carefully. She seems around 15. Small for her age though. He can see the blood in her veins through her pale, delicate skin. She seems nervous, being out so late and by herself. He can see clear fear in her eyes, and that excites him.

Her young heart is beating wildly. He can hear it. He listens to the sweet melody of her frightened young heart. The blood rushing quicker, his favorite sound in the world. It sounds to him, like a rushing river after a storm.

He quietly follows her. The cool wind on his face not helping to cool down the thirst, like flames, that burns his throat. He picks up speed, and catches the girl far too easily. He places his cold hand over her mouth to prevent her screams. He can feel the soft skin of her lips quiver. The warm tears have begun to fall, and feel the exquisite to his icy flesh. He leans down, his frosty lips touching her throat. Ever so slightly, he slips his fangs into her vain.

The warm blood rushes down his burning throat, quenching his thirst. The rusty taste somewhere there. The salt and rusty flavor making him want more. Another flavor. Yes, he detects something else. Sugar? Nicotine? Alcohol perhaps? Either way, the taste quenches his thirst. At last, the final drops. Always bitter, but somehow sweeter then the rest.

He lets go of the dead girl, only to pick her up like a sleeping child. He takes her into the dead part of the city, where no one lives. He starts a blazing fire, and throws the corpse in. e licks a drop of blood from his lips, and puts up the hood of his cloak to hid his shoulder length blonde hair and pale face from everyone, turns around, and disappears into the night as the rain falls and extinguishes the fire.

* * *

AN: Well? Like it?

Review!

-- Mello


	2. Tale 2, Nightmare Concert

* * *

AN: The second chapter! Mello is... honestly the perfect image in my mind! I mean honestly, Mello makes a perfect cruel vampire! Well, _I _think so!

I don't own Matt or Mello.

* * *

Nightmare Concert

Loud rock music blasts through the crowd as the band they all adore starts to play. Bodies start to sway to the music.

He looks through the dancing crowd, searching...waiting. He can smell them. His brother, his prey, his victim.

The 18-year-old male finally comes his way. It's hard, so very hard, not to attack the boy. Not to feed, not to take his life. So he waits, and lures the boy with him to the very back.

He looks at the young adult, still a child, but just barely. Large sky blue eyes look into blue eyes slowly turning red. Black hair falls gracefully over one blue eye, as the rest falls like black silk behind his neck. Pale cheeks flushed from his dancing, grow darker as he looks over the beautiful creature pinning him to a tree. Plump pink lips form a question.

"What are you?" he asks. Pale lips curl into a smirk, a cruel blood curdling smirk. The boy sees, and his already speeding heart beats faster and faster.

'Ba-bump... ba-bump... ba-bump...' Such a beautiful sound. The cruel look softens at the beautiful music made by the heart.

"I promise, it'll be mostly painless." he whispers cruely to the frightened boy. As the rock song reaches a particularly loud part, he sinks his fangs in the boys neck. The young adults screams are drowned by the music, no one can hear him, and no one does.

The last bittersweet drop is gone, and he drops the dead boy.

He is far from the body when he finally hears the first screams. He grins and licks a stray blood drop from his lips, and joins his brother as they leave.

* * *

AN: Hehe, my second chapter! WOO! Hope you're at least slightly interested!

REVIEW PLEASE!

--Mello

* * *


	3. Tale 3, Scholarly Dead

AN: Come on! Review people! I feel like a total failure!!!!

Well, yeah. Here's the next one. I am really satisfied with this one!

Don't own Matt nor Mello. Or the songs _Moonlight Sonata_ or _Lacrimosa_...

* * *

Scholarly Dead

He walks around in plain daylight, covered heavily by a coat and hat. The thirst is becoming too much to stand. He can't take it anymore. He feels like he might die if he can't have a victim.

Up on walking around the corner of the street, he spots a high school. He sees, he hears, he _tastes_ the fresh, young blood. His mind races as he contemplates his action.

He nods quickly as he comes to his conclusion. He was thirsty, and he wasn't wasting his chance at being fed. Not now, when he was so close to his goal.

He knew Matt would scold him for letting the smell of blood do this to him. But that was nothing a little blood wouldn't resolve. The perfect blood type, and Matt would forget about it, he knew.

He quickly heads towards the school, hiding behind the tall trees, already knowing what to do.

He climbs skillfully through a window, and steps softly inside. If he played his cards right, everything would go well. If he acted well enough, he could pass off as a new student.

He walks around, sniffing for the right victim. He finds nothing for a while. Too filthy, too impure, too evil, has AIDS, has HIV, has an STD... It was something that surprised him. High School, and _this_ was what he found. Insecurity, he knew, drove people to do many foolish things. Poverty did so as well.

After walking a little longer, he finally finds them. Matt's favorite blood type, and his own favorite. Deciding that he needed to feed first to obtain the delectable treat for his brother with out problems.

He walks over to the red haired girl, and gives her a dazzling smile. And just like that, he was leading, and she was following. Up the stairs, and into the schools attic.

She looks around uncertainly. What were they doing there? Why had she followed? Why had the blonde beauty's eyes suddenly turned a blood red?!

She tried to back away as the blonde vampire made his way closer to her.

"Don't fear, my dear. It'll be over soon..." he whispered as he started to hum _Moonlight Sonata_. She was falling into a sea of relaxation at hearing the angelic and soothing humming.

Mello leaned closer to her, still humming, and licked the vein in her neck. She gave a slight moan, then groaned in pain as fangs were sank into her neck.

Still humming, he drained her of the life source. Wiping his lips, he dropped the girl, and hid her behind some junk.

Leaving moments later, he went for his brother's treat. Just where he had left him. Mopey and sitting alone next to the lockers. No one was looking at him, no one seemed to even know he was there. He won't be missed...

Mello goes over to him, and asks his name. Leon. Smiling at the boy, he invites him to hang out with him for a bit. Excited that some one was talking to him, he quickly agreed.

Again, the same as before. Mello lead, and his prey followed. To the same place, in the same spot. But a different tune.

Leon saw Mello walking towards him. He heard the song, and recognized it as _Lacrimosa_. He felt the danger, then felt the pain of being knocked out.

Mello made a small slit in the boys neck, and grabbed a few vials from his coat.

Moments later, Leon had no blood, and 15 vials were filled. Mello smirked, satisfied with his job. He grabbed one vial, and placed to in front of him. Shaking it slightly, he saw the ruby liquid moving around, the life source to a human, in his hands.

With a small laugh, he flitted from the room, and left the school.

* * *

AN: Well?! Like it or not?! Review and tell me!

Oh, and if you have a location where you would like to see a feeding, tell me! I'm running out :P

Again, REVIEW!!

--Mello


	4. Tale 4, Matt knows how

AN: Well, after getting told that if I didn't continue, I would get hunted down, I decided to post this chapter! This is my birthday present to myself XD

I looovvveee how this one turned out! It's soo awesome!! I made this one into one of Matt's hunting trips. If you like this one, I'll write more about him hunting!

I don't own Matt or Mello. But I do own the character of Helena.

* * *

Someone sighed in irritation.

"Mello! What have I told you?!" Matt asked his brother.

"You told me not to be blinded by the sweet blood..." Mello answered, "Buuuttt, I got you something this time!"

Mello pulled out one of the vials from his coat.

"See?!" He asked eagerly as he shook the small container to make the blood swish around. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand it when you do this, Mihael! You better start listening to me! Or else you can find that bloody human on your fucking own!" Matt yelled as he exited the apartment, in a very bad mood.

'Why can't he listen?! The damned bastard! After all I've fucking done! I gave up my mortal life for him! I risk my life for him! And he can't even listen to my fucking warning?! AHHH! Why do I do this?!' Matt thought angrily.

Honestly, Matt didn't _know _what he was doing, or _where_ he was going. But he didn't care. He just needed to get away from the vengeful blonde brat. And he was thankful that it was night time already. No burns, no pain.

Matt stopped all of a sudden as he smelled it. So sweet... So thick... so... _mouth watering_!

A wicked grin spread across his face. If Mello had done it, he had a right to do it too.

Carefully he went after the petite female. More or less 18. But beyond innocent.

'Such a shame.' Matt thought smugly, 'Such a pity.'

Matt followed for a few more minutes, then decided to strike.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Matt asked innocently. She turned around, and such bright green eyes met him.

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Can you tell me where Sinc Cafe is? I have to meet a friend there before he throws a hissy fit!" Matt pleaded.

"Oh, ummm. Yes, I can. Just follow me, I'm going there right now." she instructed. Matt nodded, already planning how to get her alone.

Minutes passed, and Matt already knew quite a lot about the girl. She_ was_ indeed 18, and had started college. Her name was Helena Stone, only child who lived with her single mom up until a few months ago.

In turn, Matt told her about himself. And with out knowing it, he was ranting.

"I just don't get it! I do so much shit for the bastard, and when I tell him to be careful or to heed my warnings, he just goes and ignores them! I don't know why I try anymore! I should just let him die, maybe then he'll understand _why_ I try to protect him!" Matt ranted.

"Ah, so you really care about him, right?" Helena asked.

"Fuck yeah! He's like a brother to me! He's all I have left." Matt answered.

"Well, maybe you need to tell him why you're trying to protect him. Maybe then he'll understand." Helena suggested.

Matt shrugged, "Who knows. Mihael can be _very _stubborn. And hard headed. You can tell him you care as many times as you want, and it'll never get through to him." Matt answered her, fighting against the thirst that was threatening to win him over. She was so _close_. He could smell the blood, see it almost. And hear it. He wanted to rip open her throat, and suck it all up. But he had to wait. For the right moment, when he knew no one would see him.

3 hours at the cafe were pure torture to Matt. They just sat there, and he kept up his charade.

"So, Mail, want to go to a club since apparently your friend ditched you?" Helena asked. Matt mentally smiled evilly. He _knew _he had her.

"Sure. I haven't been to a club in AGES!" he answered dramatically. Helena giggled at Matt's faux distressed expression as he said that.

"Let's go then!" she cried happily.

They walked in peaceful silence for a while, until Matt couldn't take it anymore. He checked all around, and found no one.

'Perfect.' Matt purred mentally. He grabbed a stone that he had put in his pocket a while ago, and threw in into the alley next to him.

"Huh? What was that?!" Helena cried.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I think I see something. Come on, let's go check it out!" he answered. Helena looked at him as if he were a crazed maniac.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Mm-hm! Come on! I won't let any pesky human idiot hurt you!" he told her. She visibly relaxed and nodded.

'Never said anything about this vampire though.' Matt thought deviously.

They went into the alley, and Matt cornered the frightened girl.

'M-Mail? W-what's g-going on?!" she cried.

"Hmm. Nothing much, just about to feed, ya know." Matt answered her.

"F-feeding? W-what do you mean?" Helena asked, finally understanding.

Matt chuckled darkly. He raised on hand to her neck, and traced the vain there. Slowly, but painfully, he dug his hand into her neck, not even bothering with the vain.

Helena tried to scream in agony, but found that she couldn't.

Matt was lapping at the gushing blood hungrily. Mello had always called his way of feeding 'morbid'. Which is why they never fed together anymore. Mello preferred to just sink his fangs into his victim, causing minimal pain. But Matt... Matt was a different story. He didn't bother much with his fangs, and if he did, he always tore his victims neck.

He got tired of the neck, and plunged his hand to her gut. More blood gushed out, and once more, he was lapping at it. He somehow never missed a drop.

Finally, once she was on the ground, close to death, and crying in agony, he decided to end it all. He raised his boot, and crushed her skull slowly. Again she tried to scream, but couldn't.

Her life ended painfully, far too painfully. No human deserved to have gotten killed like that. But she was _Matt's_ victim after all. They _always_ died slowly and painfully_..._

* * *

AN: Well, like it? Hate it? Want to kill it? Tell me what you think! Insults will be laughed at menaicly!

Ri: Psyco...

Me: I'll take that in a good way...

Ri: REVIEW!! Please! She's getting annoying with having nothing to do! Review and she'll post the next one... please?! I'm gonna die of irritation here!!!!!

Me:-Staring into space- Apple pies are better off eaten before they eat you...


	5. Tale 5, Drew

AN: Well, since I got so many reviews for my last chapter, here's the next one! And thanks to whoever called me a pysco! Thank you, thank you -bows-

Oh, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Like this one is about 400 words longer then the last one. So, yeah. I swear chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

And, I added a new character. And personally, I think this chapter is kinda sick...

I don't own Mello. But I own Drew! The psyco little kid! WOO!

* * *

The local Mental Rehabilitation Hospital. That's where I was going to relieve my frustration.

So much crap was going on, and I needed a good laugh. I could already tell the laugh was going to be great. It always was. Watching them scurry around, more perceptive then the average human, but not taken seriously.

I went through the window, into a room darkened by the night. The only light was the small amount of illumination from the crescent moon. Looking around, my eyes quickly got used to the darkness, and I could see as perfectly as if it was daytime.

I heard someone get up.

"who are you?" a small voice asked. A normal human wouldn't of heard it, but let's face it. I'm _not_ human. I went over towards the voice, and saw a small boy. No more then maybe 7. What the fuck was a little kid doing here?!

"Call me, Mihael. And you are?" I answered.

The small boy nodded, "Drew. My name is Drew."

"So, Drew, how old are you?" I asked. Drew looked away quickly, obviously reluctant to answer.

He sighed, "8. I'm 8-years-old."

"8?! What's a little kid doing here?" I asked quickly, very shocked. What was this world coming to?!

He looked away again, "I don't think you want to know..."

"Try me." I challenged.

He sighed again, "Fine... But you won't believe me..."

I nodded.

_3 years ago is when it started. I had started hearing and seeing things. I kept hearing voices say, "It's the time of dieing. Kill yourself. Kill them all, kill yourself."_

_The chanting never stopped. I managed to ignore them for a whole year, but by the second year, I had started losing my sanity._

_I had _wanted_ to listen to them. I wanted to kill everyone, then kill myself._

_Half way through the year, I had started to take action. _

_I started with my father, the drug addict. While he was on one of his "trips", I overdosed him. I watched as he writhed on the floor, having a seizure. I remember smiling, actually enjoying the scene. _

_But, of course, that left me with no family. I had been forced into my fathers custody, while my other 2 siblings went off with mother._

_It took me more or less 2 weeks to track them down accurately but when I did, I planned it out thoroughly, and put it into action._

_A week after I found them, I knocked on the door, and my mother answered._

"_Drew? What are you doing here?" she had asked. _

_I looked down, and pretended to cry._

"_Daddy overdosed on the drugs and he died." I cried. She gasped, and held me. She took me into the house, and for the rest of the week, I planned where to start the fire. The attic and the basement were obviously 2 spots I would start._

_Other then planning, I caught up with them. Apparently, my sisters had lived a glamorous life, while I practically starved._

'_All the more reason to kill them...' the voices said. And I agreed._

_You can guess how it ends. I killed them, but I was caught and named "insane". I was brought here after that. AND THE FUCKERS WON'T LET ME OUT!_

I was shocked. A little kid had killed his whole family? And had perfectly planned how to kill them?

Aside from that, I was feeling a bit proud. Such a young boy, and so bright.

I grinned, "So, you want to get out of here?"

He nodded quickly, "I'll do anything! I'll be a slave if I can get out!"

My grin widened, "I'll take you up on that offer. You do what I say, when I say it, and you get out. AND a bonus, you get eternal life!"

His eyes widened, but then narrowed, "Besides the slave thing, what's the catch?"

"No daylight, ever. Unless you are willing to go through the trouble of covering up every inch of exposed skin. And you have to listen to my brother as well as myself. Understood?" I answered.

He smiled, "So, Mister Vampire, are you really going to get me out of here, an immortal like yourself? Or am I just your victim?"

I smiled back, "It depends on you."

He nodded, "Change me into an immortal."

I nodded back.

-15 minutes later-

Finally the writhing stopped. He looked at me with new found eyes, and smiled.

"Mihael, I'm hungry." he told me.

"Alright, come with me. And, by the way, in private, I'm Mello. I'm only Mihael when introduced to prey." I told him, "Now, come."

He nodded then followed me. We went into a room way across the building. Obviously secluded from everyone. No one would hear.

"Them, huh? Perfect. I heard from the local sanguinarion that they have delectable blood." Drew told me. I looked at him.

"And who, may I ask, is the local sanguinarion?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Me."

I smiled back. The kid was interesting. And I could tell that with his help, finding Nate would be no problem at all.

We slipped into the room, and saw the two inhabitants peacefully asleep. I went to one of them, and sank my fangs into them. The blood was so good! Delectable, just like Drew had stated. I quickly drained the person, not having cared in the first place to check if it was a male or female.

Drew was standing next to his victim. Whispering words of safety into their ear. What was the kid doing?!

The person awoke, and I saw a male. Drew smiled.

"D-Drew?" the male asked.

Drew nodded.

"W-what are you doing here?" the human asked again.

Drew chuckled darkly. He leaned over the human, and quickly ripped the humans throat open. The blood was gushing everywhere.

_'Great. Another morbid feeder...'_ I thought. Drew drained the human, then quickly hung both the victims by some pipes in the room.

He chuckled again.

"I wish I could see the reaction of those imbeciles when they find these two dead, and a psychopath gone!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. I was sure that would be a sight to see. And I badly wished I could see it too.

"Drew, come!" I called as soon as I stopped my laughter. He nodded and quickly followed me out the door, and out of the building.

"Want some more, Drew?" I asked.

He nodded, "Please!"

I laughed, but motioned for him to follow me. He did as he was told.

We quickly found a human that he found to his liking.

"Alright, go." I told him.

I watched as he played The Lost Little Kid with the 25-year-old woman. Several words later he had her following him to a very dark alley. I looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was, but I still stood my ground, acting as a guard.

I heard screaming, then gurgling, then whimpers of pain, then finally a snapping sound. I chuckled. Yup, definitely another morbid feeder.

I went over to the alley to see Drew licking some blood off his hand. I looked beside him, and saw the woman. Her throat and stomach were ripped open, and by the angle of her body, I guessed that her spine was broken. And not only that, she was also missing an eye. I looked at Drew, who suddenly withdrew an eye as if he could read my mind. He chuckled and chucked it into his mouth.

"Yum." he told me. I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled again. He went over to the woman, and took her other eye.

"Here." he told me as he gave me the eye. I was about to shake my head, but then I changed my mind.

I sighed as I took the eye and ate it. It was good, but not to my taste.

"Thanks." I told him as he smiled widely. He nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked away.

"Mello?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Yes?"

He grinned, "The voices like you."

* * *

AN: Like it? Please tell me if you like it!! Oh, and are there any characters you would like to see? Any victims? A new vampire perhaps? Tell me, and if I like it, I might comply.

Ri: Okay, well, thanks! Today wasn't that bad! She was thinking about this chapter all day!

Me: And how to beat Xemnas... I hate him!!!

Ri: Yeaahhh... And that... Well, thanks again! AND REMEMBER, REVIEW!!!!

Me: But I won't update tomorrow if I get reviews. I'll be busy secretly sulking... The day after though, I'll try to make it a loonngggeeerrrr ccchhhaapppttteeerrr!!!

Ri: rriigghhttt..... Well, yeah, review

Drew:-eating an eyeball- Review and I'll give you an eye!!! And the voices will like you!!

--Mello


	6. Tale 6, Reaction

AN: And I finally got internet again. Sooo, here are 2 chapters

* * *

It was almost morning by the time we got back. Whether Matt cared that I was gone so long was his problem, not mine.

I looked down at Drew, who was fighting to keep his eyelids open. I smiled as I picked him up and went into the apartment.

"Matt?" I called. I heard faint beeping, indicating that he was playing some video game.

"Hmm?" he hummed, showing he was listening. All of a sudden, and got up off the ground and ran to the living room, eyes wide with alarm.

He looked at me and found I was holding the little brown haired boy while he slept.

"Who is he?" Matt growled. He seemed to not trust him. Maybe he thought Drew was some sort of spy for Near. But something was obvious, he hadn't noticed that the little boy was a vampire.

"Drew." I answered simply as I moved to go to my room. Once there I placed the sleeping boy on the bed and made sure that the curtains were tightly shut.

I left the room and readied myself for the lecture that I was bound to get from Matt.

"Why did you bring him?" he asked. Yup, right on cue.

"Cause he was stuck in a mental hospital. That's why." I answered.

"But why _him_? He could be Near's spy for all you know!" Matt replied.

I sighed, "I don't think so. He might be a bit psychotic, but I have the feeling that we can trust him."

"Psychotic?" Matt asked curiously.

"Fine, homicidal. He's a homicidal little kid." I answered him. I didn't want to answer, he was bound to get pissed. And he did.

"Homicidal?! Mello, do you realize that you could have put yourself in danger?!" he scolded.

"I... Yeah, maybe I did. But if he _does_ plan on killing me, he could've done it hours ago. Answer me, Matt, why, if he's supposedly intent on killing me, he hasn't killed me yet?" I retorted.

"Mello... YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! Stronger then the brat by a long shot! Don't you think he might be waiting for a right moment? An opening? A time when you're as vulnerable as any human?!" he chastised.

"Asleep or in the shower? Nice Matt." I joked, trying to get away from the subject. I didn't want to tell him about Drew being a vampire _and_ the new member of our family if he was going to be a bitch about it.

Matt growled and left for his room.

I reached for his wrist and caught him.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Wanna know a little secret?" I asked. He glared.

"Hm?" he growled.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear, " He's a vampire. I made him an immortal. Hours ago. If he wanted to kill me, he has had more then enough strength to do it. But he hasn't."

"What?!" he cried.

"Please trust him, Matt." I begged.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

I chuckled, "Don't worry. You two already have many things in common."

He looked at me with a look that said, 'You can _not_ be serious! _Me_? Like _him_?'

"Go to sleep, Matt. I'll explain later." I told him. He nodded and left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is he?!" I asked myself as I pressed the buttons on the controller probably too hard. Playing _Destroy All Humans_ was not helping my mood like I wanted it to. In the end, I saved my game and moved on to playing _Nightshade._ Maybe kicking some ass as a ninja chick would help.

Hours later I finally heard the door open.

"Matt?" I head Mello call.

"Hmm?" I answered, irritated that he came home minutes before the sun rose. I was saving my progress when I smelled something...different. Not quite human, but not quite something else.

Worried for my best friend I rose quickly and raced to the living room, where I found none other then Mello cradling a brown haired little kid. Who was asleep.

"Who is he?" I growled. He was losing his mind! I swear he was! What if the little turd was a spy working for Near?!

"Drew." he answered simply as he left to his room.

He came back empty handed and from what I saw, he had put the vile creature in his bed.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked him, trying to stay calm. It seemed like I was going to have to lecture him...again.

"Cause he was stuck in a mental hospital. That's why." he answered. So he brought a damned turd, just because he was in a mental hospital?!

There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but I settled on, "But why _him_? He could be Near's spy for all you know!"

"I don't think so. He might be a bit psychotic, but I have the feeling that we can trust him." he answered as he sighed with obvious frustration. That got my attention."Psychotic?" I asked.

"Fine, homicidal. He's a homicidal little kid." he answered a bit fidgety. Oh, I was pissed now! He brought a murderer in our home?!

"Homicidal?! Mello, do you realize that you could have put yourself in danger?!" I yelled. He was doing it again! Putting himself in danger.

"I... Yeah, maybe I did. But if he _does_ plan on killing me, he could've done it hours ago. Answer me, Matt, why, if he's supposedly intent on killing me, he hasn't killed me yet?" he asked. That got me for a very short time. 3 seconds at the most.

"Mello... YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! Stronger then the brat by a long shot! Don't you think he might be waiting for a right moment? An opening? A time when you're as vulnerable as any human?!" I asked, regaining my fire quickly.

"Asleep or in the shower? Nice Matt." he tried to joke. That did it. I stopped caring for the night, and turned to leave. I ignored what he said next, answering as my mind saw fit.

I went into my room and felt so much like screaming. The idiot didn't know what he could have possibly gotten himself into.

As I lied in my bed, the last words he had spoken came back to me.

" _He's a vampire. I made him an immortal. Hours ago. If he wanted to kill me, he has had more then enough strength to do it. But he hasn't." "Please trust him, Matt." _

The idiot had turned a little homicidal kid into a vampire?! I groaned as I remembered what he had also said. _"Don't worry. You two already have many things in common."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I heard yelling. A lot of it. I also heard Mello answering calmly to who ever he was getting chastised by.

I understood that the yeller was scared for his friend. A stranger had come into their home. Someone who was a potential danger to them. But I wouldn't hurt them. No...not them. I could already tell they were going to be different then my old family. They would care about me. I could feel it.

Mello came in minutes later with a small smile. He seemed amused, but a little sad at the same time.

"Was that Matt?" I asked. He looked up a little startled.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh. Does he always yell like that?" I wondered. Mello chuckled.

"Yes. But only cause I worry him more then I should. I do reckless things that worry him to no end. Heh heh, I swear, if he were human, he would have gray hair by now." he chuckled. I smiled. Yeah, they would care about me.

"Will... will he ever like me? Will he ever trust me?" I asked.

"Yes, he will. Eventually, but he will. And I promise, you'll feel like you have a real family. He'll care about you so much that you'll feel like you need to do stupid shit just to prove to yourself that you're not dreaming!" Mello cried. I nodded.

"How did you two meet?" I pondered aloud after a while.

"Well... I'm no sure if I should be the one to tell you. I think you should wait till later, when Matt and I can tell you together. But what I _can_ tell you, is that he was, is, and will always be my best friend." he answered with a fond smile.

I nodded as I cuddled up to my new role model and closed my eyes. To dream of nothing but the death I had seen this evening. The blood, all the blood. The screams of pain. And the wonder of the shock as the imbeciles that ran the nut house found the two idiots dead, and their most dangerous and youngest patient gone.

I chuckled darkly at the thought. Living like this would most likely be _very entertaining._

* * *

AN: Done with that one...review


	7. Tale 7, Stories

"Drew? Wake up." Mello shook the brat. Why couldn't we just kill him?! But noo! We not only had to keep him, we had to be introduced properly! I didn't _want _to know him! And then Mello had promised him that we would tell him our story! Bastard!

"Mmmm... Just a little longer..." the creature replied.

Mello chuckled, "No. It's time for me to keep my promise and tell you a little story. Come on, wakey wakey!"

The thing groaned, "Fine." He got up and quickly hugged Mello.

"Heh heh, good evening to you too, Drew." Mello said as he hugged him back. Drew looked at me, then looked down. He seemed to be contemplating something. He looked up at Mello who seemed to understand, and nodded.

Mello came behind me and grabbed my arms. What the fuck was he restraining me for?!

Suddenly the vile thing came over to me and hugged me! THE NERVE!!!

"What the fuck! Get the hell off me! Mello! Let me go!" I yelled. The kid quickly let go, looking at me with slight hurt in his eyes. Mello let me go, only to punch my head...hard.

"Idiot." he mumbled to me as he grabbed the young vampire by the hand and took him to the living room. I stared after them, and the kid looked at me one more time, the hurt still apparent.

I sighed and followed, "Okay. Mello, if we're going to tell him, I should at the very least hear his story first."

The kid nodded slowly and plunged into his tale, Mello stroking his hair.

A story later and I was feeling something akin to pride for the child. So young, and so bright! Maybe this was why Mello brought him. But as I stared at how lovingly he was holding the child, I knew there was something more.

"Well, Mello, our turn. I'll go first to get this over with." I informed him. Mello just nodded and Drew sat patiently, waiting for me to start.

_England, 1895. I was a kid of about 6 when I met blonde over there_ _._ -Mello glares- _I was new to the area, and had finally decided to check around, to see what I could find. _

_What I found, was a 7 year old blonde...tormenting birds. I just stared at him. Wondering if he was sane in any sense of the word. _

_After a while of poking and prodding at the poor animal, he finally looks up._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" he had asked._

"_M-Mail J-Jeevas. And I'm new to this area, and decided to finally check it out." I had answered, slightly taken aback by the brilliant blue eyes that had been staring me down._

_He nodded, "Mihael Keehl. And welcome to hell."_

"_It is nice to meet you, Mihael." I mumbled. _

_He stared at me for a while, then laughed and shook his head, "Wish I could say the same kid." _

_I stared at him, slightly offended. But not really caring either way. I was used to people saying shit like that to me anyway._

_I sighed and turned to leave, when I heard him start to say something, then pause._

"_Mail, ummm, how to phrase this? Want to be my friend?" he finally asked. I was shocked. I mean, hadn't he just said that he didn't like me?_

"_Umm, sure." I mumbled as I turned to look to see if he was joking. What I found though, was some weird sparkle in his eyes. He seemed happy, slightly relieved. But he also seemed sort of apprehensive._

"_Mihael!" A woman called. Mihael looked in the direction of the voice._

"_That's my mum. Better be off." he stated as he got up, "See you tomorrow Mail."_

"_Mhmm. See you tomorrow." I answered as I heard my name called by my mum._

_The next day I found him waiting outside my door as my mum told me that someone had come by to see me. _

"_Good morning, Mail." he greeted._

"_Good morning, Mihael. Are you going to torment birds again today?" I asked. _

_He scoffed, "Of course not!" I sighed in relief. I didn't know if I could take seeing poor birds being tormented again._

"_I only do that on the 3rd day of every 7 days." he continued. I looked at him in slight wonder._

_The days quickly turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. _

_On December 13, he never came by. I didn't mind. If he wanted to be alone, he had a right to be after all. _

_The next day he came by wearing a red rosary that he hadn't been wearing before. _

_Later I found out that the day before had been his 8th birthday, and that I had missed it cause he was being an asshole and didn't want me to give him anything. As a joke though, I found some wild flowers and gave them to him, saying "Happy belated birthday, Mihael!"_

"_I can't win, can I?" I groaned. I shook my head, laughing. Both of us were unaware of little kid dressed in white looking at us. _

"_Mihael?" the boy had called. We both turned to see a kid clad in all white, with white hair, and pale skin to match. His eyes were the only none pale thing about him. They were a black-ish gray._

"_What?" Mihael stated with slight venom in his voice. _

"_You seem well, Mihael." that kid inquired._

"_As do you, Nate." Mihael responded._

"_Mihael, have you heard yet?" the apparent Nate asked._

"_Heard what?" Mihael demanded._

"_Your mum and dad are dead. And I believe your little brother is too." Nate simply stated._

"_What?!" Mihael cried as he ran towards his home. I ran after him, and upon entering we both found that his family was in fact dead. They had been savagely murdered._ -Mello flinches-

_Both my mum and I offered him a home with us, and he accepted. Not having anywhere to go._

_Nights passed, and he started to cry in his sleep._

_In the year where I had turned 14, Mihael was 15, and Nate was turning 13, we found out who had murdered Mihael's family. And we were pretty much shocked to say the least. _

_It had turned out that Nate had killed them himself. As a way to mess with Mihaels mind. _

_Years passed and his hate for Nate was so strong that he had nearly killed that bastard many times._

_I was 17, Mihael was 18, and Nate 16 when we found out a few more things. _

_First: Nate was...immortal. Not a vampire, just immortal. Apparently, at the age of 19, he would stop aging. Of course, that stuff was figured out by our... snooping._

_Second: The new person in town was a vampire._

_And third: He was looking for an apprentice of sorts. And he had chosen Mihael._

_Of course, Mihael accepted, and left me_. -Matt glares at Mello, who's sticking his tongue out at him-

_When I was 18, soon to turn 19, he came back. A vampire, with his master dead._

"_Mail, I need an apprentice. No, not even that. I need an accomplice. I want to get back at Nate for ruining my life, and I want you to be it." he had told me as he appeared at my door. I wanted to slam the fucking door in his face, but I didn't. _

_Looking at the dark and empty streets, I finally let him in. We discussed it, and in the end, I decided that I had missed him too much to let him go again. And let's face it, he was like a brother to me, and I needed him around. _

_So, by the next evening, I was like him. A vampire._

_And that's pretty much how it started. We have been chasing Nate, but he hides well. And when we do find him, he runs or hides behind what ever idiot he was chosen to protect him._

_It was around 1922 when we decided on getting an alias. That's how I became Matt, and he became Mello. Near, Nate, well, he just kind of got the name by accident, but it stuck. _

_And that's as much as I'm telling you._

Drew stared at me for a moment, then looked at Mello. Who nodded, confirming that what I had said, was true. Drew nodded, and waited for Mello to tell his side.

It was while Mello was starting that I realized that I had gotten attached to Drew, far to quickly for my taste.

* * *

AN: Done...again... Seriously, review!


	8. Tale 8, Note

AN: I feel abandoned! I mean, come on! Please people! Review! Or else I'll get sssaaaddd and never ever update!

Noowww, I was bored and hyper when I wrote this... See if you can spot anything that points to that!

OHHH!!!

**READ THIS!!!:**

I am planning on writting a Q and A for Mello... It was inspired by _ilovewriting23_'s L's Q and A.... What do you think? If you like the idea, tell me! If you don't I'll continue with this, and only this, until I gets bored! Sooo, tell me! K?

* * *

So foolish. Letting their guard down so easily. Such fools...

I sat quietly, watching Matt tell his story, and warming up to the child quickly. That was always his weakness. He was such a sucker for little kids. Even if they posed a threat, he would warm up to them quickly.

The kid was a vampire. I could smell the foul smell that classified one as a vampire. I suppose, they themselves liked it. Why else would they be with each other? Nonetheless, the kid still faintly smelled of human. The poor thing was changed mere hours ago, it would seem.

Matt stopped, and reached out for the kid after a while. Mello hesitated, but handed over the young vampire.

They were telling their stories, and jumping to conclusions because they didn't know _my _side of it all. They didn't know...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Matt finished, and reached for Drew. Was he going to hurt him?

It didn't seem he would. So I handed him over. And plunged into my story.

_Like Matt stated, I was playing with birds when we first met. _-Matt scoffs-

_I didn't really care for company, but I was lonely. And then there was Matt. A human willing to be my friend. So, as any smart idiot _-Drew giggles- _would have done, I befriended him._

_Now, when I said, "Wish I could say the same kid", I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought that he was being sent by someone to torment me, or something._-Matt giggles-

_I was a paranoid little kid, okay?! Jeez!_

_On my birthday, I admit, I _was _being an ass. I didn't want Matt fussing over getting me something, so I didn't tell him. Until the day after. When the bitch gave me flowers._-Mello glares at Matt-_ And then the day went on as any other._

_When I found out that my family was...dead I was... devastated. I felt alone... especially since the most precious person to me had been killed... my younger brother, Edwin. _

_Of course, Matt being the best friend that he was, offered me a place to live. As did his mom. _

_But then, when the new person in town, a vampire, came to me and asked me to be his apprentice, I accepted. Merely so I wouldn't be a burden to Matt, who's mother had died. _

_Now, the vampire's name was... L. Matt doesn't know this, but I guess both of you deserve to know. L was...not murdered. He just faked it, and left me. Telling me to go find someone to plan my revenge with. Someone I could trust. So, I immediately went for Matt. While he went after _his_ best friend. Who's name, I believe, was Beyond. _

_And that's when I went back to Matt. Something he didn't tell you, is that he had a girlfriend _-"MELLO! SHUT UP!"- _who was cheating on him with the town idiot. Since then, I believe he's turned gay...._

_But besides that, our first encounter with Nate, was about 10 years after I went and got Matt. _-"And after I killed the fucking whore that was cheating on me..."-

_Like Matt had said, Nate is immortal. Without being a vampire. He stopped aging at 19. So, when we saw him again, he looked older. But not by much. We actually found him by pure chance. And almost killed the bastard. Except he shot Matt a few times..._

_After that, he was always hiding behind idiots that he hired. Except, a few were actually pretty smart. -_"Until we killed them!"- _Yes, until we killed them. _

_When Near got that name, it was cause an idiot of his accidentally called him, "Near."_

_I believe it went something like, "You'll see! Near...err... Nate... err.... WHAT THE HELL IS THE BRATS NAME?!" Then Near shot him down while Matt and I laughed our asses off. _- "Yeah, good times, good times.."-

_After that, just to taunt him we called him Near. _

_Then, I found you after Matt got pissed at me. And here we are... with a feeling that someone's watching us...._

I turned around to look outside the window, and saw nothing. I turned back around to face Drew and Matt who were exchanging nervous glances.

"Stay." I told them. I left through the window, and went to where I felt the eyes.

Upon arriving, I found nothing but a note. Which read,

_Bravo Mello, Matt. You have succeeded in turning a child against me. But do not forget, you do not know my side, so I would appreciate it, if you would not jump to such conclusions with no knowledge of what really happened... In my eyes anyway. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Nate _

My hands were shaking in rage. THE BASTARD HAD BEEN SPYING ON US!

I would not forgive him for that.... Not at all... How long he had been doing that, I had no idea. But I did know, that he was a creepy son of a bitch!

I looked down, where I spotted a red rose. Such a pretty thing, but it was from him. So I crushed it, and threw it into the street.

Creepy AND gay?! What the fuck was wrong with the bastard?!

* * *

AN: Sooo, review. Yes. Please?

And seriously. Tell me what you think of the idea to write a Q and A for Mello... and maybe Near. K? K.

If you answer.... You get cookies!!!

~Ri


	9. Tale 9, Ri and Zeke

It was light out again. The vampires were resting, and Near was plotting.

"Is Ri back yet?" Near asked in a bored tone. Ri was his newest body guard. And unlike the ones in the past, she was smart. A young girl of no more then 15 who was living out in the streets.

"Yes, sir. She is." Lance answered.

Near merely nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Night came at last. Nothing to worry about. Matt and Drew were out feeding, and I was here...alone...bored.

_knock knock knock _

The noise startled me. I stayed still for a second, and let the smell of whoever was outside drift in here.

A human. Drenched in blood.

I pushed myself away from the computer, and went to go see what was going on.

Outside, was a boy. About 15 at the most. Black hair that just barely reached his shoulders, pale, and blue-green eyes filled with anguish.

"H-help m-m-me..." he mumbled. He looked like he might pass out.

Feeling sorry for the kid, I carried him inside, and set him on the couch. Checking him over, I saw few wounds. The blood seemed to be, for the most part, someone else's.

An hour later, he awoke. Matt and Drew were both in a corner. Untrusting, and prepared to fight.

"K-Koro... What h-happened to Koro?!" the boy mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know." I answered. His eyes widened slightly, as he began to remember what happened, it would seem.

"D-dead... H-he's dead!" he cried. The boy was weeping. Who was Koro though?

"Tell me, who is Koro?" I asked.

"M-my best friend..." he sobbed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tell Ri, to come in please." Near ordered. Lance nodded and left to seek out the girl.

Mere seconds later, in came a girl with short black hair and tight black leather clothing.

"Welcome back, Ri." Near greeted, "Did you find what you needed?"

"I did sir. Thank you for the opportunity to go check." Ri answered.

Near nodded, "Now, tell me. What do you see?"

"Sir?"

"Outside. What do you see?"

"A city, sir. And vampires. A war..." Ri muttered.

"Very good. Now, have you seen a young boy with the enemy?" Near asked.

"I have, sir. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Ri was perplexed.

"Everything. Go get that boy." Near ordered. Ri was shocked, but nodded.

"And leave no trace behind you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The poor boy had not stopped weeping yet.

"Mello?" I asked.

My blonde idol looked at me. "Yes?"

"Is he- is he going to be okay?" I asked. They had changed me. Being here changed me, and now, I cared for a filthy human!

"He might be. I won't lie to you, Drew, but I honestly don't know if his mind will...be okay." he answered me. I nodded as I leaned against Matt.

"I say we throw him out!" Matt mumbled. I nodded slightly.

Mello slapped him, "No. At the very least, not yet. Let him heal first."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ri walked to her destination. Not happy about what she was to do, but doing it nonetheless.

She looked up at the 18th floor. The last floor of the building, and apparently the fanciest too.

She sighed in defeat and did what she had to do. She started climbing the wall.

15 minutes and one pissed off girl later, she finally reached balcony. She climbed on, and peaked inside. It was night, so of course they would be awake. Inside, there were 3 vampires, and 1 human. The human caught her eye, but she immediately disregarded it. She looked to the youngest vampire, and smirked.

"This should be easy..." she mumbled.

Looking around the place, she found 2 windows in the living room, and 3 bedrooms.

She went around, and climbed into the first bedroom. She left a small bomb that smelled like blood in it, and went to the next. Doing the same thing.

Back to her original position, she activated them, and saw as the vampires became alert.

The redhead and the blonde left to go check it out, leaving the young vampire to wonder, and the human to look at them, shocked.

"Idiots..." she chuckled. Picking the lock, she went inside, and knocked out the vampire. She looked at the human once more, before turning to leave.

Almost outside, and she felt something impale her shoulder.

"Let him go..." someone behind her growled. She looked behind her, expecting to find one of the vampires, and finding the human.

"No." she answered as the took the knife out of her shoulder and let it fall.

"I said let him go!" he ordered once more before running at her and knocking her off her feet. The boy fell, and he easily caught him.

Putting him on the couch, he went over to her, and helped her up.

"I suggest you leave before you regret it." he mumbled.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because, if you value your life, you will leave." he answered her, malice dripping from his words.

"Ooh. Touchy, I see. But what do a bunch of vampires mean to _you_?" she asked with sheer amusement in her tone.

"None of your business." he spat at her. She laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I didn't know what was going on, but as the faint smell of blood reached me, I knew something was wrong. The blonde and the redhead, who apparently were named Matt and Mello, left to check it out. Each looking in separate rooms.

I saw a girl in tight black leather and a mask come in, looking amused.

She went over to the young boy, Drew, and knocked him out.

I didn't want to see more bloodshed tonight, so I threw the closest thing to me at her. Which luckily was a knife. It hit her in between her shoulder blades.

She looked at me, probably expecting Matt or Mello as I growled, "Let him go..."

"No." she answered as she took the knife out, and let it fall to the ground.

Next thing I know, I am kicking her off her feet. Drew fell, and I caught him. I set him gently on the couch, ignoring the sting of the wounds on my arms.

After making sure he was okay, I went and helped her up.

She mocked me, and I grew angry. I was kicking at her head before I knew it. She crouched and kicked towards my chin. I leaned back, and aimed a kick at her waist. It, fortunately, hit her. She gasped and aimed a punch at my gut. I grabbed her fist and twisted her wrist...hard. I heard the crack as her bone dislocated.

"I warned you..." I told her as she shrieked in pain.

"F-fuck y-you..." she answered as she cradled her wrist. She ran towards the door as Matt and Mello ran out, having heard her shriek.

They were about to follow, but I stopped them.

"She was after Drew. I suggest, that if you value his life, you hire a body guard to protect the boy. Vampire or not, he is still vulnerable, correct?" I told them. They nodded, looked at each other, and started discussing something as they realized something.

"What's your name?" Mello asked.

"Zeke. Zeke Rayne Rennett." I answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You...failed, Ri." I mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry sir. T-the human. I was not expecting him to protect the boy." she explained.

"Human?" I asked.

"T-there was a human male sir. About 15. Pale, blue-green eyes, and black shoulder length hair. About 5'6." she described the human to me.

"How did he defeat you?" I was curious.

"Series of kicks. And he dislocated my wrist. I would've continued fighting, but the two older vampires came out." she answered.

I nodded. I was, to say the least, disappointed. But giving as how she was the best and smartest guard that I've ever had, I decided to give her another chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"L? Are you sure about this?" I asked.

L nodded, " Yes, I am. Now, come. We have to find him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"LA."

"Is he really needed?"

"He is. If we even want to stand a chance against them, we must...persuade him to help." he explained.

* * *

AN: Well? Review!

Ahaha, A PLOT AT LAST!!! KYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

~Ri


	10. Tale 10, Choices

AN: Lol, yes _Kit-Kat Punk-lover_ Beyond _is_in fact going to appear soon. Probably more then a little OOC... But you know... whatever helps the story make sense, right? But I am sorry if he is too OOC... And L too... Fuck... I am sooo sorry if even Raito is too OOC...

Yes, I am apologizing now. Ahead of time. Why? Cause Beyond is more in this chapter. That's why. And abit of Raito too... And L....

Fuck.. Just enjoy... and review, k?

* * *

"L, are you sure about this?" Beyond asked once more.

L sighed, "Yes, B, I am. Like I said, if we want to stand a chance, we _need_ his help."

"Fine, if you say so." Beyond grumbled.

They both stood outside of Mello's apartment building. L hoped the blonde hadn't done anything rash thus far. He needed the blonde, to defeat _his_ rival.

"Well. Let us go then, shall we?" L finally said after a few minutes of indecision.

B nodded and followed his best friend and master inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zeke, eh." I mumbled. He knew. He knew Mello, Drew, and I were vampires. And he still wanted to protect Drew. Why? How did he find out?

"That woman. She's the one that told me about you guys." Zeke suddenly said, as if he had read my mind.

"Then, why do you want to protect a vampire to begin with? Don't humans hate us or something?" Drew asked.

"Most do, I'll admit. But... I don't want to see more death. I already had to see _them_ die..." Zeke whispered.

"Them?" Mello inquired.

"Koro... and J-Jiro..."

"Jiro?"

"Such an innocent kid... Didn't deserve to die... Not like that..."

"W-what happened to Jiro?" Drew asked.

Zeke chuckled, "I might as well tell you, right?"

Mello and Drew sat down next to me on the couch, as Zeke sat against the wall.

_It...was a normal day, ya know? Jiro and Koro had gone to meet me at the park, like always. While we were there, we decided to come here. Just for something to do. That night we decided to leave._

_Jiro was on my back, and Koro next to me. I remember, him saying some stupid shit about how it would be fun to fight someone. Jiro slapped him, and called him an idiot as some stranger came up to us._

_"What are such young boys doing out so late?" she asked._

"She?" I inquired. Maybe it was the girl from today.

_No, it wasn't the girl from today. She had short black hair, not even reaching he shoulders. She looked Japanese. With red lipstick and a fur coat covering most of her clothing. She had a skirt on that was barely showing, and long black boots. And the girl from today, seemed to have longer hair then that. And the voices are different._

_But, anyway... We decided to just ignore her and continue, since we wanted to reach the closest hotel in this town as soon as possible._

_"Aww. Why are you all being so mean? I just asked a simple question..." she said with fake sadness as she walked behind us._

_"Oh! I'm sorry lady! But we don't talk to strangers!" Jiro told her. Such an innocent thing. So sweet, and so oblivious..._

_"Oh. Well, aren't you all a bunch of smart children." she mocked. We didn't see, but suddenly, she just... she snapped Koro's head off. The blood drenched both me and poor Jiro, who was crying from what he saw. _

_She giggled, "Oh, did you like that? What about this?" She forced her hand into Koro's chest, and grabbed his liver. She just ground it up, and ate it._

_"Mmm. Nothing like pure, untainted blood." she cooed._

_"No more.. please... no more..." Jiro begged. I ran, and went to the nearest park, where I hid Jiro._

_"Boo." the witch whispered as I began to go look for her. I acted on instinct and lunged at her. She cut me with a knife a few times. Mostly on my arms and legs. Then out of nowhere, she had a heart. She cackled, and squeezed it over Jiro. I...don't know how she got him. But there he was._

_"Let him go!" I cried._

_"Zee-kun! Help me!" he begged. _

_"Such a cute kid. Maybe I won't kill you. Or maybe your blood will be the best..." she mumbled. She was about to bite him, when I went at her again._

_She stepped to the side, and ran off with him._

_"ZEE-KUUUNNN!!!" I heard him cry. Then a scream... then nothing._

_I ran again, and ended up here in more or less 2 hours. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was painful. Having to tell what I saw. And how I failed to save the innocent 12 year old. It hurt to remember his hazel eyes filled with fear. And his black hair drenched in blood.... It hurt so much.

I was crying again. I could register that much...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat and watched Zeke cry over his dead friends. I was about to say something when I heard someone at the door, and stiffened. Vampire...

I went over, and opened the door. I was shocked, to say the least, at who I saw.

"Hello, Mihael." L greeted me.

"L..." I gasped.

"Takada!" someone behind him exclaimed, "Where did you see her?!"

"B, calm down!" L ordered.

"B-but Takada was here! In the city!" the apparent B said.

"T-that's her name?!" Zeke asked.

"Yes. Kyomi Takada. She is in Raito Yagami's coven. Our...enemies." B explained.

"That is why I am here, Mihael. We need your help to defeat Raito's coven." L told me.

"W-why me?" I asked, shocked.

"Hmm. Excellent question. You see, Beyond and I alone, don't stand a chance against his coven. But, with you, we might win." L mumbled in reply. I looked at his dark empty eyes. He has got to be kidding me.

"I assure you that I am 100% serious, Mihael."

There he goes again. Doing that wierd mind-reading thing he used to do.

"B-but why _me?_" I asked again.

"Because, to put it simply, you are the only vampire besides B, that I myself trust." L answered.

"Fufufufu..." B cackled, "So, will you?"

"I-I don't know. I have my own problem to take care of, ya know." I answered.

"Oh. Still after Nate I see." L murmered.

"S-so?!" I was getting pissed. Drew and Matt giggled.

"Ohohoho! A human! And a young vampire!" B laughed as he went over to Drew and stroked his cheek.

"Don't touch him!" Zeke growled as he grabbed Bs arm.

"Ohohoho! Kyahahaha! The vampire has a body guard! How cute!" B mused.

"And? The kid is still vulnerable." Matt mumbled.

"Beyond, let them be." L ordered, "Mello, lets discuss this further, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Takada, Takada, Takada. What a naughty girl you are." Raito mumbled.

"Hahaha, I know." Takada laughed nervously.

"Why the child though?" Mikami asked.

"Why _not_ the child?! Misa-Misa thinks he's cute!" Misa exclaimed.

"I-I w-want Zee-k-kun..." Jiro whimpered.

"Ahh, dear Jiro. He's probably dead by now." Takada said.

"N-no. H-he i-isn't. H-he'll c-come b-b-back for m-me!" he proclaimed.

"Aww. But Misa thinks that maybe he thinks that you are dead... If he is alive!" Misa murmered.

"H-he'll s-save me! J-just y-you w-wait!" Jiro insisted.

"Whatever. If you want to keep the kid, Takada, Misa, you better take care of him. Cause I am _not_ bothering with a brat!" Raito told them as he left for his room.

* * *

AN: Further into the plot!! Woo!!!

Rrreeevvviiiieeewww!!! People who don't have accounts too! I accept anonymous reviews :D

Please? I wanna know if you all like it!!!

And suggestions... Please???? I'll give you... plushies!!! And Jiro won't cry!

~Ri


	11. Tale 11, Deal

AN: Ookay.... Umm. No yaoi then... Fluff between MattXMello and past fluff with LXRaito... And the real romance, I'm ruining it(WOO!) is between Zeke and Ri... And don't worry, no romance yet. Buut, you _will _notice it when it happens! Promise!

On with the show!

* * *

" As I said. We need your help to defeat Raito's coven." L started.

"How many and who are they?" Mello asked.

"4. Kyomi Takada, Teru Mikami, Misa Amane, and their leader, Raito Yagami. Unless you count his neutral sister, Sayu. In which case, 5."

"I see... Continue."

"Well, you see, they actually proclaimed a war against us. Perhaps expecting us _not_ to know anyone else who would help us."

"And judging by your nature, L, I can see why." B stated.

L glared at him and continued, "As you can see, I _do_ infact know someone else. Judging by Sayu's nature, I know she will not fight. No matter what. But there is a rumor that they picked up a stray puppy by the name of Touta Matsuda. The human seems to be their ace in the game. We, of course, don't have a human to help us with Matsuda."

"What about me?" Zeke asked. L looked at him.

"But are you not the child's body guard?" L asked him.

"I am. But I am willing to help you. If Mello fights, then I fight." Zeke stated.

L nodded, "Very well. You are welcome, then, to fight along side us, human."

"Zeke."

L nodded and once again coninued, "Well, we have someone to fend off Matsuda. But even with Mello and Zeke, we are short 1 person, at the very least, to make it even. But that matters not. For now, I am content if Mello and Zeke help. But aside from that, the war was proclaimed a few months ago. The way Yagami is, he allowed us the privilege to try and recruit some form of help. Since then, I have been searching for you, Mello. And I managed to stumble upon your... trace by pure chance." L informed Mello.

Mello nodded, "Anything else we need to know?"

L thought for a second, "Not that I can think of..."

"Alright. I do this for you, and you do something for me." Mello told L.

"And what would Mello want?" L asked.

"Help. With killing Nate." Mello stated.

L nodded, "It is a deal then. We will come for you and Zeke when we need to head out to Japan."

"J-Japan? So far away?" Matt asked. Matt didn't know if he could actually handle Mello being so far away.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" B asked.

"W-well, what are Drew and I to do?" Matt asked.

"Ah, yes. Mello's sidekick and...child." L murmered, having forgotten about the re`d head and the young vampire for a second, "I do not know. Matt and Drew can do what they want. They may even accompany us if they so wish to do something."

"L... I can't and won't help if I have to leave Matt and Drew. So, make room for them. Whether they fight or not is their choice, but they _are _coming with me." Mello stated, giving L a scathing look, "And don't call Matt my sidekick. He's my best friend, not some insignificant turd who will end up dieing at my wish!"

L nodded once more, "Of course, my apologies."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yagami-sama, how much longer till we can kill those wretched fools?" Mikami asked a bored Raito.

"Mikami-kun, patience. They still have 2 weeks to get help." Raito replied with a smirk.

"If they can get any!" Misa laughed, Takada soon joining her.

"Yes, I suppose." Raito chuckled, "Matsuda!"

"Y-yes, Yagami-sama?" Matsuda asked, eager to please his master.

"Call Sayu in, please."

"O-of course." Matsuda left to go find the girl.

A few minutes later Sayu came in.

"You called, Raito-chan?" Sayu asked, a grin gracing her features.

"Yes. Tell me, Sayu-chan, what do you see going on with L?" Raito asked his younger sister. Sayu closed her eyes for a bit, then opened them and grinned wider.

"Heh heh, Raito-chan will looovvvee what happened!" Sayu sang out.

"Well? What is it?" Raito asked impatiently.

"Heh heh heh, L-kun and B-kun found a blonde and redhead to help out! Even a male human! Awesome news! Right, nii-san?!" Sayu proclaimed.

"Yes. It is great news. Maybe now he has a chance at winning." Raito chuckled, actually happy that his ex-lover found some others to help him out. For a second, while deep in thought, memories of soft caresses and gentle kisses invaded his thoughts. He quickly discarded them.

"Yes...yes... really great news..." Raito whispered to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"M-Mello. Are you sure about this? What if you die?" Matt asked me, fear evident in his voice.

I smiled gently at him, "Yes, I am. But, in the scenerio where I do, infact, die I would like if you and Drew carried out my mission to destroy Near."

"Yes. Of course, Mello." Matt nodded, still seeming fearful for me. I looked behind me as Drew came up and hugged me.

"I'm fighting with you, Mello!" he stated. I chuckled, and so did Matt.

"Dearest Drew, I am sure L would appreciate your services, but I am afraid I can not allow it. What if you were to die?" I stated.

"I don't care!" Drew cried.

I knelt down and hugged him, "I said no, Drew. I am sorry. But you are just too young."

"It's not my fault! I can help, I swear!" Drew had tears in his eyes.

I looked behind me at Matt, who simply nodded.

"Alright. But you have to learn to protect yourself. And you have to stay hidden until you see one of us badly injured and unable to fight. Understood?" I gave in, and I hated myself for it. Drew nodded eagerly.

* * *

AN: There ya go! Review now please!


	12. AN again

**AN:** Damn. I knew I should've posted the other version of one of the chapters.... See, I need to clear somethings up before I write again.

_DeathForeverNote- _No, the reviews are not annoying. Actually, kind of enjoyable. Amusing, even. Now, first off, thank you. Second, the romance might seem unnecessary, but what I have planned, makes it make more sense, understood? Second, Mello might seem soft, but it is for a reason. Remember how when he told his story, he said something about his "Precious brother, Edwin"? See, Drew looks like Edwin. Which, results in Mello seeming softer. He loved Edwin, and was devastated beyond belief when Edwin died. So, since Drew looks like his precious dead younger brother, Mello sees him in Drew. Which fills him with the love he once had. Got it memorized?

And _Kaito Aozora, _I put up a warning at the beginning. If you chose not to listen to it, then it is not my fault. Yes, I admit it is disturbing, in a way. Not to me though. I wrote it, so I actually find it amusing. No one asked you to read, and no one is asking you to continue. And I know that the first few chapters make little to no sense and with little to no plot. But, now it does. Deal with it.

Okay, done. Now, ummm. Yeah. Cleared up, I hope. If further explanation is needed, please tell me. So, yeah. Bye bye for now then.

~Ri


	13. Tale 12, Near's Turn

AN: Hello! Look, I will apoligize for this being later then it should be with me, but I have excuses!! And honest ones too! Like:

1. I just got back to school, and I'm getting back into routine.

2. I lost the plot for a few days O_O

3. I have been planning this chapter since the last chapter, but couldn't get it right. I had to re-write it in my head sooo many times it gave me a headache!

4. I am planning something for my school's Anime Club...

So, yeah. All honest excuses... But here it is, k? K. Now... READ!!!XD

* * *

"Sir?" Ri addressed Near.

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble, may I ask why exactly those two are bound on annihilating you?"

"Ahh, my dear Ri. To tell you, I would have to tell you the story for you to understand, and that in itself is pretty pointless."

"Why?"

"Heh heh, because it wouldn't make sense without at the very _least_ Mello's side of the story. It would give you much more insight that way. But, alas, no such luck. He would never tell a stranger his story."

"Oh..."

"But I suppose I could try, at the very least."

"O-oh. You don't have to sir."

"Ah, but I must. Because you see, you are someone I trust very much. And to trust you, would mean to tell you something about myself. You, if I am correct, know practically nothing. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes. It is"

"Very well. First, answer me this. Do you know my real name?"

"Nate... I-I don't know your last name though."

Near nodded, "Very well. My name, is Nate River. And I suppose I should start.

_When I was very young, about he mid 1800's, I became aware of my...condition. I raised myself for some years of my life. Up until the age of about 5. A kind man took me in, and became my guardian. But, even with him, I was still hollow. Never knew my mum or dad. And I...envied Mihael Keehl. He had both his parents, and even a pure soul as a brother. His name was Edwin. He would often go to me, and play with me. He was my age, and sometimes, before I met my guardian, he would give me food or clothing. He said it was to make my life on the streets and woods more tolerable. I loved the child. So sweet, and so kind. And Mihael Keehl did _not_ deserve him. He was cruel, and a black hearted person. No one liked him, and the only time anyone besides his family or an adult talked to him, was to mess with him. Which, now that I think about it, made him even more bitter._

_About a month after meeting Roger, Mail came into the picture. Mail stayed in his home since he arrived, and never went out for more then 2 minutes. But one afternoon, he went out, and met Mihael. I saw the whole meeting. Heard part of it, but mostly just observed. I saw how Mail introduced himself, shy meeting the blonde boy. I saw how Mihael hurt him slightly, and then how they became friends. Since then, they never separated. I believe that was in the summer._

_Months went by, and I envied Mihael even more. Mail, not so much. His father was dead, and he was an only child. Mihael though, did not know what he had. His mother was the most beautiful woman in the town. Looked like an angel, with corn silk hair, and sky blue eyes. I am not saying though, that Mail's mum was by any means, unattractive. She just preferred not to pamper up and all. But she was beautiful, in her own way. She had short brown hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. I believe Mail got his red hair from his father. _

_But I digress. Mihael did not appreciate his family. He hardly spent anytime with them. He never helped his mother, and would mostly just insult them. The only people he ever showed affection to, though, were Mail and Edwin. And now Drew._

_It was December 13 when it all started. I didn't like Mihael at all that day. It was his birthday, and he didn't even invite his supposed "best friend" to spend the day with him. It seemed to me, that now he was not only under appreciating his family, but now his best and only friend. I wanted dearly for Mihael to suffer then._

_The next day, I only saw how Mail met up with Mihael, and noticed the sparkling red rosary on his best friends neck. I personally found it hilarious. A demon with a holly sign upon him. I thought his family finally saw how Mihael needed an exorcism. _

_As the day progressed, my plan fell into action. While Mail and Mihael were busy, I snuck into the Keehl residence. I remember killing them all savagely. Tearing their limbs, and barely wondering how I had the strength. I remember crying when I had killed the delicate Edwin though. It was just so simple. His limbs broke like twigs. It is a painful memory. It really is. But I needed for him to realize what he had. I needed him to see that he had everything, while I had nothing._

_I planned on killing Mail next, but after Mihael found his family dead, Mail and his mum gave him a place to stay. For many nights, Mihael would hold Mail while the he slept. Always mumbling, "Don't leave me." Always crying. I almost regretted having killed his family. But I saw how he came to realize what he had, and what he still has. _

_But, he later abandoned it all. But by the time he came back, I was gone. I was with Mail for a while though. Secretly protecting him, and comforting him. He was deeply hurt when Mihael left him to go become a vampire. I will admit, that I admired Mail. How he could stand to be with Mihael, and how he put on a brave face, even after he lost everything. He lost his best friend, then he lost his mother. Mihael had Mail left, I had Roger and Edwin before him, but he had no one. No one in town liked him because of his ties with Mihael, and he had no living relatives. He was...completely alone. _

_But, the next time I saw him, he was a vampire, and with Mihael again. I suppose he forgave him, but I don't think he should've._

_And that, I guess, is the end. Aside, of course, from how I found out about my condition thanks to the incident. I found out many things just by books on the topic. And old family records that Roger had acquired for me. I would stop aging at the age of 19, and stay forever that age. Until someone killed me, that is. _

* * *

AN: Review, k? Can you do that for me? Please????

**Oh, and by the way. What the fuck can I do for the retards at our Anime Club?! Like I already tried to show them Kanji, and some Japanese, and how good Japanese music is. We showed them Gaiaonline... And Manga. We taught them(mostly guysXD) about yaoi and shounen-ai. What now?! Ideas will be appreciated and rewarded in any way that you may request. Please???? It's in like... 2 days!!! HELP!!!**

**Oh, also, any Anime rated PG - PG13 that you recommend we show???**

Seriously, help me! I am freaking out!!!! I am balancing too many things again... -passes out with a foamy mouth-

Ri: Oookay... While freak over there is passed out... Ideas and suggestions for her real life and this story are highly appreciated. The one for her Anime Club is needed more right now thought. Since she is one of the two leaders of it... SHE IS SOOO SCREWED!!! XD

Jiro: S..screwed..? What does that mean???

Ri:-sighs- so innocent

Jiro: Huh?-tilts head cutely with an innocent expression-

Ri: Say bye bye Jiro-kun

Jiro: Bye bye!-waves-

Ri: Till next time! AND REMEMBER! WE LOVE REVIEWS!!! -whispers- Jiro nibbles on them... :Y like a baby...


	14. Tale 13, Rave

AN: Second chapter for today... YAY!!! I am so fucking bored, I swear....

* * *

At last... At long last a hunting trip. I needed this so badly. I needed to relax. I needed to unwind. And what perfect way, then to feed? I didn't know. And if this was wrong, then screw the bastards that think that with a blue crabs infested dick!

I stayed by an empty alley, just to cool down, before I tried to charm someone.

About 20 minutes passed before my emotions were in check again, like they had been before L came back into my life, and asked me to risk my life for his cause. Like they were even then, before Drew asked to fight, along side with me and Matt.

I walked to a nearby rave, got in, and looked around. This reminded me of the concert, where the idiot boy had "died of mysterious causes".

I found 2 potential victims. And decided I was hungry enough for both.

I went after the first one. A girl obviously too young to be here, but somehow managed to get in. She seemed like she had taken Ecstasy, but her blood said something else. I was disappointed in the kids from this age. But what could I do? If they wanted to get high, then they could. If they wanted to fuck up their lives, then fine. If they wanted to grow up to be prostitutes, go ahead! I had no problem with creating or re-creating Jack The Ripper. I wouldn't mind either. They both sounded fun!

The girl was dancing with 2 glowsticks. One in each hand. One was blue, and the other was red. Her hair was multicolored, and was cut into an emo hairstyle. She had tight black clothes on. Leather it seemed. She had her eyes closed while her purple lips stayed in a permanent smile as she danced to the upbeat song.

"Hey." I practically had to yell to be heard over all the noise.

She opened her eyes, and her eyes seemed fogged over. They were unfocused, they seemed almost dead.

"Heh heh, you're sexy! Ya know that?" she giggled. I was slightly creeped out by her comment, but I brushed it off.

"Thank you, cutie." I answered. She blushed.

"Wanna get outa here? Or would you prefer to dance?" she asked me.

"Let's get out of here. I don't know about you, but this music is giving me a headache!" I joked. She giggled, and led the way out. I looked down while I walked, staring at a wrinkle on my leather pants(does leather even wrinkle?). My hands were in the pockets of my jacket. Hiding a small knife. I wanted to give those eyeballs another try...

"Okay, honey, come here." the girl whispered in my ear. She started to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Back off, bitch." I whispered to her. She stopped, then continued.

"I said fuck off!" I tried again, while pushing her off. That did the trick.

"If you didn't want that, then what do you want?!" she yelled.

I smirked, "Your blood, of course, darling."

She stared at me with round, frightened, still unfocused eyes. This girl must be smart if she could even think right now. Or just a freak.

I walked over to her, and crouched down to be eye to eye with her. I smiled coldly at her while I traced her collar bone, then her vein. I felt her heart exhilarate with fear as I stooped down, and traced the vein again, but with my fangs this time. Her breath caught for a second while I drained her.

Too bad drugs didn't have the effect they should on vampires. I needed to get high. I needed to let go, even if for just a few minutes.

* * *

AN: I'll do Dorito next, k? Yes, I _did _nickname him Dorito! Deal with it!!! BWUAHAHAHA!!!

Till next time!!

~Ri


	15. Tale 14, Hell

Well, here it is.. I wanted to make a cutsey one this time.. too much gore, don't u think? besides... I'm sleep dead....

* * *

The rain was hammering down. It sounded like the windows might break.

The wind was ratteling trees outside, and the lightning gave everything a creepy glow. And there, among the shattering rain, stood a boy. Brown hair almost black with rain water matting it down.

The boy whimpered, feighning fear. A woman of about 30 walked his way, just barely getting out of work.

"Oh dear. Are you okay sweety?" motherly one, she was.

"I-I'm lost. I w-was supposed to wait for my mommy here, but she went in there a-and hasn't come out." the boy pointed into a dark alley, whimpering alittle for effect.

"Oh you poor dear. Want me to go in and look for her with you? Maybe she's looking for you on the wrong street." too motherly, foolishly motherly.

"Y-yes please."

----------

"Jiro, Jiro. You shoud eat before you die. You want to see your precious Zeke again, don't you?" Takada was pretending to care about the kid. She stopped caring about him after Jiro kicked her in the gut by mistake after a nightmare. Takada only kept him in hopes of later seeing him squirm.

Jiro just stared into space. He hadn't eaten in days, but refused to eat while he was still with the crazy woman.

"That's it! Die if you fucking want you stupid brat!" Takada had enough. She grabbed Jiro and threw him against the wall before leaving, not bothering to see if the kid was okay.

"Zeke-chan...come get me soon..please." Jiro was crying silently, not caring that he had been thrown, and had possible injuries.

---------

"Oh my.. Where could she be?" the woman was oblivious to the boy next to her, holding her hand, smiling a twisted smile.

"I-I don't know. What if she don't want me no more?" Drew had her now. Just a little more.

"How ridiculous! I doubt that, sweety. You'll see, she still wants you. Just trust m---" she was interupted by the boy laughing insanely beside her.

"Yeah, you're right. She wanted me. I just didn't want her!" Drew attacked the woman, leaving her perfectly awake. He wanted to see her squirm.

Matt was off, elsewhere, hunting his own prey. Which was just fine, not too close, but not too far.

"What are you?!" the woman barely managed a loud whisper.

"Oh, me? Nothing.. Just a vampire." Drew smiled in a way that showed off his fangs.

"You-You evil boy!"

"Oh, why thank you." Drew cackled. This was always his favorite part, when they realized they had been tricked.

The last thing anyone would have heard from that woman, that night, would have been a swear. As she cursed to boy to the firey pits of hell.

"Well, that one was no fun." Drew mumbled as he chewed quietly on the eye ball.

"Yeah. Stayed quiet through the whole thing, huh."

"Mhmm.. She cursed me though."

"Yeah, I heard. Ready to head home?"

"Yeah.." Drew was deep in thought as he gave Matt the other eye ball.

'_Can_ I go to hell? Will I?' The thought scared him, now that he thought about it. One silent tear was the only sign of fear he showed. Matt noticed, but said nothing. He knew, they all thought the same thing at some point, and dearly wished the boy would be okay.

* * *

there... short but hey, I only slept 1 hour last night... stupid thunder storm...

Well, I thought it was cute! Don't you?

Poor Jiro thought...

REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE!! XD

-Ri


	16. Tale 15, Explanations

Eh... I got bored... and I'm upset... I just found that one of my friends got arrested and is now held by immigration.... *cries*... this chapter goes to that friend......

enjoy.....

* * *

"Oh my! What happened to poor Jiro-chan?!" Misa was mortified. Jiro was on the floor, just staring off into space. A small river of blood ran from his head. He was alive, but maybe not for long.

"Oh, yeah. The stupid kid wouldn't eat. And 3 days ago he kicked me in the gut. I don't care anymore. Honestly, I wish the impact _had_ killed him." Takada just didn't care anymore, and dearly wished that her "Raito-kun" would kill the brat. But Misa had other plans.

"Misa-Misa wants to know why you would hurt a cutey like Jiro-chan!"

"Cause 'Jiro-chan' pissed me off!"

"But Jiro-chan is sweet as a button!"

"Do you even know what that means?!"

"Just let me die..." Jiro went unheard as the two female vampires continued to bicker. Everyone heard, but everyone was used to it. When two women live in the same place, and fight for the same man, things tend to get ugly.

"Brother, do you think they killed the boy? I smell blood." Sayu was concerned. She saw a very bloody future for her brother if the kid died.

"No. I hear his pulse. What do you see, Sayu-chan?"

"A bloody future. If he dies, all of you die."

Raito laughed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was the boy _that _important to whoever would kill them all? If anyone else had told him, he would not have believed it. But Sayu, his sister, told him. So he knew it was true.

"Well well. It seems this fight will be _very_ interesting." Raito was chuckling now.

"Should I?"

"Yes. Tell Mikami to stop the girls and tell them to keep the boy alive."

"As you wish brother."

-------

"So, tell me L. How exactly did this battle start?"Mello was facing L, holding Drew in his arms.

"Well, you see, it is very simple. He is a jealous bastard even though there hasn't been anything between us in over 300 years." Matt look shocked, Mello wanted to laugh and Drew was confused.

"What the hell?! You're gay?!" It was Zeke who had spoken out. L glared as everyone laughed at the out burst.

"Hehehe, I think I should explain. L likes to..expirement. Raito is mad cause he found out L was just...toying with him. Our Master here is very curious and likes to find out things first hand. Homosexuality just happened to be one of those things."

"Are you serious?! I'm going to risk my life over a stupid lover's spat?!" Mello couldn't believe it. Was that really the reason behind this?!

"No, Mello. B.B. is just a big mouth and likes to blurt out my secrets. No, the reason for the fight, is because I stole a few things from him. Along with both his parents and his mate. I wanted to see his reaction to it all, and thus decided death."

"What did you steal?"

"A few jewels. Precious heirlooms of power you see."

"Like...?"

"Like this ring." L held up his hand to show a silver band with a single stone. The stone seemed to change colors constantly and glowed earily.

"And you stole stuff like that why?"

"Because I wanted it." L, blunt as always.

"Then if you stole from him first, why should we help you?"

"Because he stole from me too."

"And he stole what, exactly?"

L looked away for a second, as if thinking.

"My heart."

"So, you're in love?"

"No, he really stole my heart." L showed them the spot where his heart should have resided. But in its place, was a black hole.

Now, they didn't need hearts, vampires never did. But their hearts were a source of power for them. No one knew why exactly, but to take a vampires heart, was to take away his strength.

"How have you been living this long?" Matt was shocked. All L did was lift up his ringed finger.

* * *

I know... Its starting to suck! But hey, I'm upset now..... Poor stupid Gackt-chan just had to steal.... :'(

Well, review if you want more....

-Ri


	17. Tale 16, Why?

sooo...umm... yeah...it's been a while... About the other story, I'm working on it! DX I'm trying to do it on my own cause my buddy is all busy with other stories... soo..yeah... I'm having trouble cause my humor is...morbid. More so than hers anyway. She helped with the humor...so...Yeah...I'm trying...

and as for this one, I'm losing inspiration on and off... right now, I am inspired. So, I'll try. thank you to all the people that reviewed.

and is this really like Twilight? Shit! Damn! NO! Time to kick up the blood and guts it would seem. I despise Twilight!

nyaa...on with it then!

* * *

"Jiro-kun, Jiro-kun, up on the tree. Give me an apple, I beg of you please." Takada was torturing Jiro again. It was 2 in the morning, and poor Jiro was tied to an apple tree. He was half concious, bleeding from several parts of his small body and his mind was failing him. He had started to see things just 2 days ago. It was monsters, with long talons for hands and sharp teeth. At first, he thought it was Takada, then he realized he had gone crazy.

"About time you cracked, kid. Your innocence was getting sickening." Takada scoffed. Jiro just stared at her.

"Takada! Mikami is looking for you!" Misa cried out a window.

"I swear, the voice of that girl." Takada mumbled.

"Stupid bitch..." Jiro had always hated foul language, but he knew no other word to describe the evil woman. Unfortunatly, she heard. One kick to the gut, and he was out.

"Stupid kid needs to learn his place."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"L, how exactly do you plan to defeat Raito?" Mello asked one evening after we had returned from our feeding.

"Well, I was hoping for even numbers. Each of us fights one of them. If they gain up on one of us, then we have to help that person. Or we can lock them out and let them die in the sun." L had turned from being serious, to being loopy.

"You're serious, aren't you...?" I didn't understand why we had to have this war anyway. It seemed completely pointless. If that Raito guy wanted his stuff back, then he could take it out on L himself, instead of involving other vampires and innocent humans.

"Unfortunatly, I am. With his sister on his side, there is no telling what they have planned. We could easily be outnumbered for all we know." L answered me apathetically.

"But why? Why does he have to involve others? Why not just you?" Drew snapped. It was getting to him too. The idea of having to wait and see if anyone got hurt. He wanted to fight, to see the gore. But not like this, not while other people died and got hurt while he did nothing.

"I do not know. He always wanted to involve others when it came to his little 'wars'. He is like a spoiled child in that manner. But there isn't anything that can be done, is there?" L stared him down, obviously getting irritated at the young vampire. Drew had been yelling at L all night, and L was finally begining to snap.

"Whatever..." Drew went quiet, and after a second, left. I was about to get up, but Zeke went after him instead. I wanted this to end already. But we still had a few days. And no matter what happened, there was sure to be death. I just hoped it wouldn't be anyone from my side.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Mikami! Where's Sayu?" I saw nii-chan's reaction in my mind, and I knew I would be in trouble when I got back, but I didn't care. I had warned him from the begining that I was on no one's side. I told him I would help both sides, and it seems he hadn't believed me.

I wanted to drive my brothers car, but that would make him even angrier. So I did the next best thing, and grabbed Mikami's motorcycle. The thing was hideous. I didn't even want to be seen on the thing, but I had no choice. It was this, running or public transportation. Both of those seemed unappealing to me.

Half way to Mello's place I finally sensed my brothers rage. And I knew, I would be in serious trouble when I got back.

"Damn..." I mumbled. It was too late to go back anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hate THIS!" Drew screamed. We were no where around people, so it was highly unlikely anyone heard.

"I know. But you must understand, that man is important to Mello. Of course he's going to help him." This kid was so different from Jiro.

"I know. But they're going to die while I won't be allowed to help! It's not just a matter of how much I care for them, it's a matter of ME WANTING TO SHED BLOOD!" He screamed in a derranged voice. I just sighed and let him imagine his own fantasies of blood and guts.

He had already fed, but I feared he wanted to kill now. Just to take the itch off. I didn't want to see it happen, not at all.

"You can go, you know. You don't want to see this, so go. Stay close though. They'll get pissed if they find out you left me alone." Drew whispered. I looked over at him, and I saw his eyes shine red. He had a blood thirsty smile on his face and I knew he was right, I didn't want to see this. So I left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I heard as he walked to another street, and I knew I could hunt freely now. I wanted to see blood, to hear someone beg for their life. I wanted to be death tonight.

I ran to a deserted part of this city, and saw a young man. He was about maybe 18, and it was obvious he was drunk. I knew his drunken blood would do nothing to me, but I wished it did. I needed to let go for a while.

I approached him, and waited for him to look at me. But he was somewhere off in his own world, too far from noticing anything and anyone.

"Excuse me, sir?" I pretended to be the innocent kid they all saw.

"What?" he was rude. And that made me crave his death even more.

"Nothing...just wanted to know the time is all." I answered smiling.

"Time for you to fuck off!" he was really a despisable man.

"Oh? Really? I thought it was time for your death." I smiled once more.

"_My_ death? You're kidding, right?" he laughed.

"No. I'm serious." I chuckled. I looked at him one second, and then wrapped my hands around his neck. I watched as suprise reflected from his eyes, then as he realized what was happened. I continued to strangle him until he was about to die, then I let go. I set him on the ground, and grabbed a bottle full of gasoline that just so happened to be in the alley next to us. I poured it on his left arm and both his legs.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked. I smirked as I pulled out some matches and dropped a lit one on his arm. I watched as the flames engulfed his arm, and grinned as he screamed in pain. The flames spread to his legs and he screamed louder. I couldn't help but laugh. This was just too much fun!

"Do you want more?" I asked him, holding the gasoline over his face.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" he begged. How he could still speak was a wonder. I shrugged and a put the bottle down. I looked at him a second before I pulled out my knife. He stared at me with complete and utter fear. The flames were starting to spread to other parts of his body, very slowly. I saw those tears if pain in his eyes, and I knew I wanted him to scream some more.

I stabbed his right arm with the knife, making sure it went all the way through. He screamed again, and I laughed louder. I watched the blood pour out of his arm, and his skin being burned. I loved this!

_'Finish this.'_ those voices whispered in my head. But I didn't want to finish it, not yet at least. I kneeled by his head, and started to carress his hair. It was rough and made my hands feel dirty. I heard his whimper as I slid my hand to his forhead. I stopped a second and then stabbed his left eye with two fingers. He screamed again, and then louder still as I began to rip it out of his skull. I laughed through the whole thing, as he thrashed around, and begged for me to stop.

I finally had the eye in my hand, and I just stared at it. Then I did the only this that seemed logical, I crammed it in his mouth. I saw as he gagged, at the taste of blood, or just the idea of having his own eye in his own mouth, I don't know. But I wouldn't stand for it. I forced him to chew, and made him swallow.

He was crying again, and I was loving it more and more. But I knew I had to end this soon. I ripped out the other eye, then ripped open his skull. It was tough, but I finally saw it, his brain. I laughed, and through his screams of pain, I heard him begging to be killed. I shrugged, and destroyed the organ infront of me. Not being satisfied, I also ripped out his heart, only to shove it in his mouth.

He was dead, and I was satisfied. I could go home now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She came out of no where. That girl that had wanted to take Drew. I don't know where she came from, but she was there, and she had a smirk on her face. I wanted her dead, that's all I knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had finally arrived at the air port, but had to wait till tommorrow to catch a flight. I was willing to wait, so I got a room in a hotel and crashed for the night. I wanted to arrive soon, so that I could get this over with. I hated this, more then anyone I would bet. But it had to be done, for mommy and daddy.

* * *

So...yeah...

review please? Tell me your thoughts and suggestions if you please.

Until next time!

~Ri


End file.
